My Hetalia Ship fanfictions
by Lame-Space-Gay
Summary: I just decided that I would write stories for my Hetalia ships here please note I don't own any of the Hetalia characters, please enjoy -


Romano's P.O.V

He sat in the kitchen staring out the window which had frost on the edges. It was snowing, the snow looked so peaceful and quiet. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the quietness, he thought about when he was little and him and Spain would play in the snow. Even if he didn't really have the time, he found every moment he could to play with him. Romano missed those days greatly, he still remembered the warm hugs Spain would give him before he made hot chocolate and went back to work. Spain made the best hot chocolate, he could still taste the frothy milk, the warmth it held. Only that Spaniard made the hot chocolate like that. Romano soon found that Spain visited less…and less…and less. To the point he came about every two months sometimes three. Romano found himself falling asleep to the thought of playing in the snow with him again and drinking his warm hot chocolate.

Spain's P.O.V

He walked to Romano's house from the airport. 'He must have forgotten I was coming' Spain thought quietly he knocked on the door. No response. "Romano?" He asked peeking through the other end of the peep hole on the door. "Hey Roma, you awake buddy?" He asked a little louder. He huffed and his breathe looked almost like a cloud since it was so cold. He must have really forgotten I was coming, Spain thought sadly. He then remembered Romano gave him the key to his house awhile back. He slowly and quietly unlocked the door and walked in taking off his snow covered boots and jacket and looked around. He saw some old pictures in frames in a couple cabinets, most of them where of Romano and his brother. He saw one cabinet that was covered with fabric but a couple letters that where attached to the outside of it where visible. Spain gently moved the curtain and he saw, to his surprise, that the whole cabinets was filled with pictures of him and Romano…Spain thought for sure that he would have thrown them all away but, here they were. He couldn't help but smile and put the fabric back the way it was and walked into the living room slowly opening the door. He smiled as he saw Romano asleep in a chair by the window, he looked peaceful in his sleep. Spain sighed and decided to let him sleep and he walked into the kitchen and looked for a pan and some milk. He started making hot chocolate on the stove being quiet trying not to wake Romano up.

Romano's P.O.V.

He woke up blurry eyed and could smell a sweet warm fragrance coming from the kitchen. It was an inviting smell. He stood up slowly and stretched. He decided that the smell was coming from the kitchen he walked and opened the door to the kitchen very slowly so he wouldn't make any noise fearing that there was some weird robber who decided to make whatever the smell was that seemed oddly familiar. He looked inside to see Spain. And then he remembered that he had invited Spain over today. Romano watched him closely. It looked as if he had only been inside for 20 minutes or so. He was sipping and obviously fresh cup of hot cocoa. "Ah!" He looked over at me which caused me to jump. "You're awake Roma!" He said with the same annoying smile as always…Even if it did suite him….WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! I coughed lightly. "What are you doing here bastardo...?" I said with an annoyed voice masking my embarrassment. "You invited me to come see you for Christmas weekend since I had it off from work remember!" He said way too enthusiastically. Although I did invite him over Christmas. "Oh, right I forgot." He looked oddly sad. "O-Oh you forgot, ok." There was an awkward silence for about 2 minutes until Spain finally spoke up. "Would you like some hot chocolate Roma?" He looked uo at me smiling like an idiot again. I sighed. "Sure." I couldn't let him know I actually liked the stuff, it's just a weird problem I have I guess. He smiled bigger than before which caused me to roll my eyes. He pulled down my favorite mug from the cupboard and filled it carefully and handed it to me. "Here. Be careful it's hot." "I know that I'm not a little kid Spain" I took it and he chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?"  
I asked with a questioning look. He smiled lightly "You haven't called me Spain in forever. It's always along the lines of bastardo." I could feel my face grow slightly warm and I took a sip of the cocoa. Of course it was delicious. "W-Whatever..." I said.

*Time skip of 2 hours*

Spain's P.O.V

Roma and I had talked for a couple of hours when he seemed to act slightly strange. He kept resting his head in his hands and his eyes seem to keep getting more and more dazed. "Hey, Roma you feeling alright?" He looked up slightly and shook his head no. "Do you need pain killers or something?" Again he shook his head not talking. I looked at him for a moment. I couldn't tell if he wasn't well because he was arguing with himself about something that was embarrassing or if he really didn't feel good. After a few moments he looked up at me and said "O-Oi Spain…" I looked over at him. "Yes Roma?" He looked at me both dazed and nervous. "I-I um…." He fidgeted with his thumbs looking down and all I heard was a 'T-T…' in a voice barely above a whisper when he collapsed on the ground out cold.

*Time skip of about an hour*

Romano's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry I looked around and saw I was in a white room, blurry figures where moving all around me. Soon the figures became clearer. A doctor…And Spain. I assumed that he hadn't noticed I was awake. He looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. "He's waking up sir." The doctor had said. Spain looked over at me with slightly clouded eyes. He let one single tear slip. Why was he so upset? I got rid of that idea and decided he was acting like a little girl I just collapsed…Right? I opened my mouth to speak but…No words came out. I looked at the doctor, then Spain, then the doctor again. He turned away for a moment. "Lovino" He seemed oddly upset. "You won't be able to talk for weeks, if you try too much before then…" I nodded. "You could lose your voice permanently..." I just looked around. Everything was happening so fast. What did I do to deserve this…Was it the time I yelled at a world meeting. The time I cried about the fire in the tomato garden? Those seem reasonable to me I just looked down. I could feel a stinging in my eyes and a strange mix of warm and cold liquid managing to slip out of the corner of my eye. I could feel the stinging get stronger and a lump grow in my throat as the tears flowed more quickly and where becoming colder and colder. I think the Spain, noticed this.

Spain's P.O.V

I looked over at Roma, I could see the sparkling liquid coming from his eyes dampening the bright white sheets below him. He must be scared, maybe nervous. I couldn't take seeing him cry. I jumped up and held him tightly. To my surprise instead of pushing me away and looking away from me with a scowl he wrapped his shaking arms around me. He hasn't been this scared since the war when his brother went to fight and he was sure that he was going to die. I could feel his warmth and the tears on my coat as he cried in my arms. I held him close and hummed just loudly enough he could hear. It was the lullaby I used to sing him when he would have nightmares. His shaking came to a slow and steady stop and his tears came to an end as well. He gave me one last warm tight squeeze and let go. I slowly took my arms away from him and the doctor handed Roma a Small white board two markers and a small eraser for the board. "You can use this to talk" He said. Roma nodded and wrote something down and showed it to his. It read 'thank you'. The doctor nodded and looked at me. "Would you mind looking after him for the next few weeks before we do the testing to see if he has a chance of speaking?" I thought for a moment. I will call my work and say that it is a family emergency. "Of course" I said. "Good! Now I am just going to do a couple more tests for the moment, would you mind leaving for a bit. I will send for you when we are all finished, alright?" The doctor said giving a reassuring smile and I nodded and walked out. A kind nurse sat me down in the waiting room.

Romano's P.O.V

I looked over at the doctor. "Open your mouth wide please" I did as he said sort of shyly. I wondered why I felt so shy. Maybe it was Spain…Why would he make me shy?! Thoughts buzzed in my head soon the doctor snapped me out of my daze. "So then" The doctor tried to hide a small smirk. "What is the relationship between you and Mr. Antonio?" I could feel my face flush red which was obviously a good enough answer for the doctor. He turned around with a small smirk and got the rest of the materials. "Hey, just so you know, I gave the news to your friend pretty lightly without much detail. Just seeing the way he reacted when I told him you couldn't talk for just a couple days he looked devastated so I left out something…" I looked over concerned. The doctor got a grim look on his face and looked at me "You damaged your voice box pretty badly. I'm not sure what happened but you're lucky it lasted this long. Truth is, the probability of you getting your voice back is highly unlikely I'm afraid." I just sat there my once red face turning a pale color. I-I don't understand why it has to happen to me…Why can't it happen to the potato bastrado?! I could feel the tears forming again.

*Time skip of about 1 hour*

Romano's P.O.V -Again-

Today seemed endless. I walked into the waiting room to see Spain half asleep, I walked up to him and poked his face. He twitched slightly and his nose moved like a bunnies for a split second. I let out a silent chuckle. He starred a little and slowly opened his eyes. He grew an instant smile and looked at me happily "Roma!" He gave me a bear hug he was acting like he hadn't seen me in days. It had been less than an hour. Sometimes I really don't understand him. "Let's go home." He said he took my hand gently yet firmly and I could feel the eyes of many burning holes in the back of my head. Which made me extremely nervous. We left the hospital and went back to my house. We watched the starts and soon I fell asleep to the sound of Spain's sleepy humming.

*Timeskip of 2 weeks*

Romano's P.O.V

I was staying at my brother Feli's house for the weekend. Christmas had passed by with lights, songs, gifts and lots of loud people. But I well admit it was fun. Today was also after New Year's Eve. I woke up and could hear loud noises from the room my fratello and the potato bastardo where staying in. I left my room to see what was going on. I grabbed my classes. (Which I have kept a secret from everyone) I walked quietly to their room and opened the door slowly only to see that German bastardo holding my little brother against the wall by the neck "You Idiot Italia!" He was yelling at him and I could see That Feli was losing breathe quickly and his face was rather pale. "Get off my fratello!" I yelled with as much clearance as I could. I didn't care it hurt or that one phrase might cause me to lose my voice permanently. I ran behind him and hit him over top with my whiteboard. I suddenly began to feel light headed again and I felt my body sway and fall to the floor. My vision was blurry but I could see Spain right above me. I must have woken him up. Oops….

*Another great time skip brought to you by zhe awesome nation of Prussia*

Spain's P.O.V

"That idiot" I thought…He knew that if he even talked above a whisper he could lose his beautiful voice permanently. Let alone yell. Soon the doctor walked out. I looked up with hopefully eyes. He simply shook his head and handed me a paper. Roma's hand writing. It had I'm sorry all over it. "What's this?" I asked. He looked at me "I'm afraid he's lost his voice permanently. He uh…. He seems to be having a meltdown. I thinks he more upset about something he asked me not to tell you than losing his voice." He stated. I wondered what it was but I let it slide and walked to his room. I peeked in to see a weeping Roma. "Roma….." I said. He barely looked up he just kept crying. I walked in and held him close to me and he wrapped his arms around me. I hummed to him quietly as he cried. I tried not to let a tear slip so he would hopefully stop crying. I let a single tear fall down my face but no more. He stopped crying again. He let go of me and looked over at his whiteboard on the counter than at me. I walked over and grabbed it the marker and the eraser for him. He wrote simply "I'm sorry" On it and I shook my head. "There is no need to be sorry its ok. It wasn't your fault." I smiled even though I felt like crying. I realized Valentine's Day well be soon. I hope Roma well be my valentine... I hummed a little at thought and Roma gave me an odd look "Sorry" I chuckled lightly and Roma did something I never expected him to ever do. He leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly I could feel my cheeks become warm. "Let's go home soon Roma ok?"

-After a couple hours Roma and Spain went home and in 1 month and about a week it was Valentine's Day—

Romano's P.O.V

I sat in the garden and looked at all the tomato starts and the flowers. I heard the back door swing open and Spain came out with two glasses of ice tea. "Here Roma I made you and ice tea. He set the tray down as he smiled and I smiled lightly as well I wrote thank you on my white board and showed it too him. He nodded "You're welcome Roma!" He was still smiling brightly. I took a sip of the ice tea he made me and he took a sip from his. "It's a nice day isn't it Roma?" I nodded slightly and looked at the bright sun as a light breeze swayed through the air. I looked over Spain looked nervous and had a small rosy color. "H-Hey Roma?" I nodded in response saying yes. " T-Te quiero….Ti Amo….Please be my valentine." Roma had a strange wave of emotion come over him. I felt happy that Spain said it….But I also felt guilt and sadness that I could never say it back… Spain deserved better. Suddenly the mix of emotion turned to anger and I stood up. I looked up and warm tears ran down my face. My face that was tired of not speaking. Why can't I tell him…Why does the world hate me…All I ever did was fall in love! Before I knew it I was running through the back door and out the font. I was so frustrated and angry! In my head I just kept yelling….why….why. Why?! Why! WHY! I ran faster and the tears where growing to move more quickly down my face. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I saw the front of a car racing at me I heard the car horn blast through my ears and suddenly I felt a firm hand push my back as everything went in slow motion. I heard a loud bang and I was afraid to look back. I lay on stomach on the ground and look back to see Spain on the ground unconscious. The driver screamed "D-Did I hit him?!" He looked out the door and saw Spain and started his car again and drove of quickly. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911 but when the lady picked up I realized….I can't tell her what happened. I can't speak…. MY mind started buzzing with thoughts as I hear "911 what's your emergency?" I tried speaking but only faint breathes came out I'm not sure what the woman thought but she hung up promptly. I saw people gathering from my street I looked around and saw a lady on the line with 911 and I sighed in relief a little but then I remembered Spain was on the ground I rushed to him and could feel my head grow heavy and a fierce stinging in my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks again. They were different than before they were cold salty tears. I stroked his hair and moved to feel for a pulse under his chin, his heart was beating but just barely his breathing was slow but there. I could here sirens in the distance Soon the ambulance pulled up and cleared people away one officer held me back as they loaded Spain in the ambulance. "Are you a friend of his?" I nodded rapidly with tears still in my eyes. "Alright you can ride in my car behind the ambulance to the hospital." He said, I bowed in thanks as he walked me too the car. I sat in the front seat and us and the ambulance took off. "You don't talk much do you?" I held up a note that said 'I can't speak' to his face and he nodded. "I'm assuming that's why you didn't call 911?" I nodded. We chatted all the way to the hospital.

-At the hospital-

Romano's P.O.V

I waited in the waiting room for hours to hear from the doctor. After a while he walked out looking rather grim. "Excuse me are you the friend of, Antonio?" The doctor asked me. I nodded in response. "The accident created brain damage and he is in a coma. I will tell you know. If he isn't out of it within 2 years. We are going to take him off life support. I stared in shock I felt the tears run down my face again. This is the most I've cried in a long time….I cried for hours sitting in Antonio's room until the nurses forced me out. This is someone who I will wait forever for… I'll will wait until he wakes up…..

-Time skip of about a year and 6 months—

In the beginning I used to visit Spain every day. Rain or shine. I even brought him a birthday cake when it was his birthday. Prussia, France, Fratello and even Potato bastardo visited for about the first 5 months. After that they left a quick as they came. Even I began to come less and less. They say he isn't doing well right now. I don't listen to them. I walked up the stairs to his room slowly dreading to see his pale face without that dorky smile he doesn't look right. I sat on the chair next to his bed, the AC was the only noise in the empty white room. I looked at his face and rest my head on the bed. I could hear the pulse monitor making beeping noises. Up…down…up….down…up…down…up…I watched it for a while and suddenly I hear a long beeeeeeeeep. I look up to see the monitor screen had one strait line through it. I shook him violently and could feel the tears in my eyes yet again. Man I've turned into a cry baby. Then I realized…I really never told him how I felt I ran fingers through his hair and I felt a strange bubble in my throat. Without thinking I yelled "Te Quiero Anotnio!" I was resting on his chest still and the nurses tried to pull me off to no avail after a few moments I blocked out all sound… Suddenly I hear a strange thudding noise and I feel a hand stroke the top of my head. I look up to see a blurry eyed Spain looking down at me. I hear the nurses gasp slightly and a doctor whisper something about a miracle. I closed my eyes and hugged his happily tears still running down my face but this time instead of an icey cold feeling they were warm and welcoming. " Te Quiero too Lovi…" His voice was raspy but still sounded sweet. I looked up at his blurred greenish gold eyes that where slowly turning from a dead muddy color to a bright living shade. I smiled and without thinking I kissed him. I squeaked a little remembering there where people in here and that it was Antonio and I felt my face flush red and the room filled with laughter. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little too. This is the begging of a long journey. But I will wait as long as I need because for him…I would wait forever…

~The end~

For now


End file.
